Quatre's Summer Heist
by Bika-chan
Summary: This is a short story about Quatre’s unfortunate run in with a robber at a convenience store. What will he do? What will happen to him? And why did Heero and Duo send him there in the first place?


Quatre's Summer Heist

This is a short story about Quatre's unfortunate run in with a robber at a convenience store. What will he do? What will happen to him? And why did Heero and Duo send him there in the first place??? 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gundam Wing, except the other people, but don't take them! Ask.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

It was one of those 'hot as hell' summers in the city and in their apartment, Heero, Duo, and Quatre were hot, sticky, and thirsty (not necessarily in that order). Heero and Duo were sitting on a hot couch, watching TV as Quatre looked out the window at the other apartment buildings. Heero was wearing his green, no-sleeve shirt and spandex pants, Duo had on a white, no-sleeve shirt with black shorts, and Quatre just had on a yellow, short-sleeve shirt and tan jeans. 

"Quatre, why in the hell are you wearing long pants in the summer?!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre had his back to him, looking out the window, "It's just…not that hot to me." "Hey, Quatre" Heero said, "How does it look out there?"

"The city looks _beautiful in this weather" responded Quatre. "No, that's not what I meant" Heero said, reassuringly, "I mean, how is the _weather_ out there?" Quatre stood up straight. "And Quatre, look at me this time." _

Quatre talked slowly, "Well…there's no wind…and…" Quatre turned his head at them. His face was very red and his head was so sweaty that his hair drooped all over his sticky face. "And…it's all little hot…I might add…"

"AHHHHH!" yelled out Heero and Duo when they looked at Quatre.

Heero threw a towel at Quatre, "What's this for, Heero?" he asked. "Use it. It'll prove useful to you, when look in the mirror, that is." Quatre went in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, then quickly wiped off his face.

"Hey, Heero," "What is it, Duo?" "Why won't they show shows like 'Baywatch' in the summer?" Heero got up a little to look at Duo, "You're a moron, Duo." Duo kept flipping channels, "May _be, but I'm a moron with bright ideas, suicide freak." Heero saw that there was nothing on TV, too, "I see your point."_

*BURP!* "Excuse me" Quatre embarrassingly said after drinking a Pepsi, "I didn't mean to…" Duo and Heero turned their heads toward him, "Don't worry over things like that, Quatre" Heero said. Quatre blushed as he through to can away. "Hey, and while you're at it, can you get _me_ a Pepsi?" asked Duo. "Me too." "Sorry guys, but that was the last one."

"WHAT!" Heero and Duo yelled out, and then ran up to Quatre. "You sick bastard!" Duo said. "You did this on purpose!" yelled Heero. "Whoa! Just _calm_ _down_ now, alright, guys?"

Heero put his face up the Quatre, "Quatre, you know the rules of the fridge." Duo straightened himself out, "That's right!" Duo cleared his throat, "If you were the last to drink, get more at Finks'." "Finks'?"  Duo gave Quatre a mean look, "I'm talking about Finks' convenience store, ya bastard!" Quatre backed away a bit, "Whoa! I think you guys might be a _little bit edgy because of the heat." "You haven't seen edgy yet" Heero said, "now get your ass to that store!" "I'm on it!" Quatre said as he walked out the door._

Heero was staring at Duo, "What is it, something on my face?" "Duo, 'If you were the last to drink, get more at Finks'?" "It was just something the thought of on the spot. So sue me!"

Quatre was on his way to Finks' Convenience Store, whistling as he walked, "_Just 3 more blocks until I'm there_!" Quatre positively thought. Just then, Quatre got hit by water, "WHAT THE H…" Quatre looked up and saw this kid in a window, holding a bucket, about four stories up. "Huh, a…kid?" "Sorry, Mister!" the kid said with a smirk. "_Sorry my butt_!_ That kid did that on purpose!" thought Quatre, "No problem, kid!" People walking by gave Quatre weird looks as he walked by, "_Oh boy. What are they staring at_?!_ No, no_!__ I have to keep positive thoughts."_

As Quatre walked on, he got hit in the head by a plastic bottle, "OUCH! What in the…what was that?!" Quatre felt something wet on his head, "Oh great, there…there was still some drink in it! Oh boy, what a day." All of a sudden, a girl, about Quatre's age, in roller blades approached him. She had red, short hair with a dark blue tank top and white short-shorts. "Oh, wow, are you alright, sir? I am _so sorry"She apologetically said, "It's just that you're _so_ close to the trash…" "_Sir? I'm the same age as her_, _if not younger_" Quatre thought. _

"Are you okay?" the girl said, as she handed him a napkin, "Uh, yeah." Quatre took the napkin and wiped off his face. "_Noticing now_,_ she almost looks like a red-haired Hilde or a red-haired,_ girl version of Heero, except cute_." The girl started to skate backwards, "Well, see ya." Quatre watched as she skated away, until a bird put crap on his shoulder. _

Minutes later…, "Finally, I'm here" Quatre said, exhausted, "It never used to _take_ so long to reach hear before." When he went in the store, Quatre saw 2 lines from the back of the store, "Oh great, all the cold stuff are in the back." He went up to the store clerk, "Excuse me, sir, but which of the lines are for the cold drinks?" The clerk, annoyed, pointed towards the left line.

Quatre was probably in that one line for about 15 minutes, according to his watch. "Finally! I made it!" Quatre said to himself, wiping away some tears from his eyes, "now, which one should I choose?" As he looked about, the one and only drink left the one that Quatre, Heero, and Duo never really liked, Mountain Dew. "Oh no! Well, but then again…I have no choice." So Quatre picked it up, and also got some soap and shampoo, and waited in line.

Then, when he was able to reach the front of the line, Quatre heard a clicking sound and noticed that the clerk stood frozen, "Huh? What's the…" Quatre felt something on the back of his head. "Put all the damn money in the bag or the pretty boy gets it!" the person behind Quatre said. The clerk nodded his head and quickly putting money in the bag, mumbling something about not wanting blood all over his floor.

At home, Heero and Duo _still had their asses to the couch, "I'm thirsty! When _is_ that boy coming back with the drinks?!" Duo screamed out. "Yeah! By the time he comes back, we'll be bones." "Uh, Heero, I think you're already half way there." With that, Heero slammed the remote control on Duo head.  _

"_This can't be happening. This can't be HAPPENING!" He thought as the clerk started to put Quatre's money in the bag, too, and then the robber started rubbing their hand on Quatre's face. "__Come on, calm…down, Quatre._ Don't…snap, not…now…_" Quatre slowly turned around and was able to see the robber pull off their mask, just enough to drink the soda, in Quatre's face. Then, that is when Quatre snapped._

Quatre grabbed the robber's hand off his face and then flipped 'em to the hard floor. The clerk looked down to see if the robber was knocked out and where the gun went. "What are you waiting for, call the police!" Quatre yell out, so the clerk quickly got on the phone. Just then, as the robber tried to get up, Quatre punched the lights out of guy. When he pulled off the mask, Quatre got shocked, "It's the same girl with the skates!" He picked her up and looked at her face, "That would explain why you were touching my face and touching my butt as you got up." A few minutes later, the police got there, as Quatre was rubbing the girl's head with some frozen peas.

"Thanks for cooling off my head for me, my blond beauty" the girl said as she was getting in the police car, "Come visit me soon, my name Carol!" As the cop car drove off, Quatre waved to Carol, as she winked and blew a kiss at him.

The police came up to Quatre and asked him some questions and how he felt about all of this, "Strange, I feel…a bit…digested by all this" he said as he threw up and fainted.

Hours later…, "Hey, guys, I'm home!" Heero and Duo ran up to Quatre's face, "Where the hell were you, Quatre Raberba Winner?!" "Uh, I…I brought back food." Quatre showed them that he had some food, along with the Mountain Dew, shampoo, and soap.

Later that night, Quatre called out the both of them, "Hey guys. The 11 o'clock news is on!" "Did something interesting happen today?" asked Heero. "Just come and see for yourself."  Duo and Heero got surprised to see Quatre on the news, "Whoa! Our very own golden boy's on TV!" Duo said.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, tell us what _exactly_ happened during the robbery?" "Well, I went to the store to get some drinks when a robber pulled a gun up to my head. So then, I just flipped the guy over to the ground, only to discover that the robber was actually this girl I met a few minutes before I even saw the store." "So, how _did_ you feel then?" "Well, I _was_ pretty angry before I got to the store, so I guess I kind of snapped when the robber came. I just couldn't _believe_ it was her. She was _so_ nice to me before." "Wow! _You seemed to have been through a lot." "Yeah, I guess." "Is there anything else you would like to say?" "Well, I just want to _personally_ thank my friends, Heero _and_ Duo, for sending me here. So, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been able to catch the robber. Thanks, Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell!" "Well, there you have it, today's local hero, Quatre Raberba Winner."_

Heero and Duo had never been so wide-eyed or red before in their life. Just then, the phones started ringing like it was on fire. "Q-Quatre?! What…what was…?" Heero tried to say. "You called out our full names…" Duo slowly said, "You…sold us out?" "Yeah, isn't it great?! And I got all this _cool_ food, for free!" the smiling Quatre said, in a sunny way.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So, how'd you like it? Please Review!


End file.
